Equipo
by Kmiya
Summary: Somos un equipo, a pesar de todo. Ojalá no seamos los últimos.


**Advertencias: **Spoiler del tomo 36 (más o menos).

**Palabras: **717.

**********Beta:** **Alega **y gracias a ella tambien tengo el título.

**********Nota:** No sé, me dio por escribir de Shikamaru y luego del equipo 10, les he tomado mucho cariño desde que me leí el tomo 36 del manga

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Equipo**

Los tres se miraron un poco extrañados, aún sin comprender por qué se encontraban en ese lugar. Pero no decían nada, la cara de alegría en Asuma-sensei no era algo que se veía todos los días.

―¿Saben por qué estamos aquí? ―les preguntó al fin, colocando sus manos sobre su cadera, sin perder su sonrisa, la cual se volvió divertida al ver la cara de confusión de sus alumnos.

Shikamaru miró a su alrededor, arqueando una ceja. Se encontraban en el lugar donde habían conocido a Asuma-sensei. Lo pensó un poco, mirando a sus compañeros quienes, al parecer, estaban esperando que él respondiera. El joven Nara soltó un suspiro, como aburrido de todo aquello.

―Aquí es donde nos dijiste que serías nuestro Sensei. Así que, me imagino que tienes algo importante que decirnos.

Asuma asintió, mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendía notando que Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru ya no tosían por el humo. Dio una calada, haciendo que el sentimiento de orgullo que sentía aumentara.

―Estamos aquí porque quiero felicitarlos, al fin los tres se han convertido en Chunnin.

Ino soltó un gritito de alegría, contenta de saber que su Sensei ya se había enterado. Chouji se irguió un poco, mostrando lo orgulloso que estaba por ese hecho. Shikamaru se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro.

Asuma los miró por largo rato, comparándolos con los tres mismos niños que en aquel lugar le habían visto con fastidio la primera vez e incluso habían llorado por culpa del humo. Dio otra calada y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo para acabarlo.

―A partir de ahora dejamos de ser un equipo de tres alumnos y un maestro. ―Sus palabras acallaron a Ino. Shikamaru frunció el ceño y Chouji parecía algo desubicado, tal vez creyendo que había escuchado mal. A Asuma aquello le pareció divertido―. Ustedes ya no son Genin a los que deba enseñar, así que dejamos de ser el equipo Diez para convertirnos en el equipo Asuma. De ahora en adelante no seremos más alumnos y maestro, sino simples compañeros.

En eso metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña cajita, al abrirla dejo ver tres pares de pendientes. Ino los miró con curiosidad. Shikamaru comprendió el gesto y se quiso los zarcillos que llevaba desde pequeño. Chouji al verlo hizo lo mismo, siendo Ino la última en entender, quitándose también los aretes que traía puestos.

―Con estos pendientes les doy mis felicitaciones y les demuestro lo orgulloso que estoy de que al fin sean Chunnin. Felicidades Ino, Chouji, lo han hecho muy bien, ¿no es cierto, Shikamaru?

El aludido asintió, dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo y un pequeño abrazo a Ino, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dedicó a estrujar a Chouji. Después los tres -Shikamaru más retraído que los otros dos- abrazaron a Asuma. Sarutobi, divertido al ver que, a pesar de todo, seguían teniendo actitudes infantiles, comenzó a colocarles los pendientes. Primero a Ino, luego a Chouji y por último a Shikamaru. Alejándose un poco de los dos nuevos Chunnin, quienes parecían entretenidos platicando sobre el examen que hicieron hace algunos meses, Asuma colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Shikamaru, sin dejar de ver a los otros dos.

―Has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora, espero que les ayudes a ellos, porque ahora las misiones serán más difíciles.

Nara asintió ausente, mirando a sus compañeros y amigos. Estaba contento pero aún así tenía un sentimiento amargo. Alguna vez había creído que todos sus amigos serían Chunnin y que harían una gran fiesta para conmemorar eso, a pesar de que pudiera resultar problemático. Pero las cosas no habían salido como creyó. Se llevó una mano a la oreja, tocando el nuevo pendiente que traía y se prometió que no permitiría que algo así sucediera con su equipo. Ellos eran la segunda generación _InoShikaCho, _pero no serían la última, de eso estaba seguro.

Asuma, totalmente desconocedor del más inteligente y flojo de sus estudiantes, miraba contento a los otros dos, aún con aquel sentimiento de orgullo, contento de saber que había hecho bien su trabajo y que esos tres jóvenes serían grandes shinobis, pero sobre todo, grandes personas.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3  
_


End file.
